A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)
|artist = ft. & |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = Classic May 15, 2019 (NOW) Twenties Version September 11, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Hard (Twenties Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic/Twenties Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic/Twenties Version) |dg = (Classic) / / (Twenties Version) |alt = Twenties Version (Mobster Version) File:Alittlepartyalt altname.jpg |mode = Solo (Classic) Trio (Twenties Version) |mc = Classic (NOW files) 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Classic) / /Corn (Twenties Version) |gc = (Classic) (Twenties Version) |lc = (Classic) Ochre Brown (Twenties Version) |pictos = 138 (Classic) 119 (Twenties Version) |dura = 3:31 |nowc = LittleParty LittlePartyALT (Twenties Version) |audio = |perf = Twenties Version Miguel Flores (P1)https://youtu.be/R2GHzd_341o?t=293 Alexandra Ponomaryova (P2) |title = |from = film }}" " by featuring and is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a man in Charleston themed clothing. He wears an aquamarine fedora over short black hair, along with a tuxedo with an orange highlight on its right arm and a golden piece on the left part of its collar, an orange shirt with a black tie and a golden collar, blue pants, orange socks and black shoes with aquamarine highlights. His most notable feature is his black cane which he performs with throughout the entire routine. Twenties Version The routine is performed by a trio of a woman and two backup dancers. They wear 20s-style clothes, which are mainly golden and maroon. During the chorus, the gold parts turn orange, and the maroon parts turn light blue. 'P1' P1 is a man with a black beard and mustache while wearing circular sunglasses. He has a gold fedora and a gold collared button-up shirt with black straps that wrap around his arms. His pants are maroon and his shoes are black. Around his pants, there is a black belt with a gold buckle. His glove is fingerless. 'P2' P2 is a woman with black hair in a bun. She wears a pink sun hat over black curly hair, gold earrings, a gold necklace, a maroon buttoned up shirt with a black glittery bra underneath and a golden feather boa on her left shoulder, maroon pants and golden heels. 'P3' P3 is a man with a short black mustache. His design is similar to P1, except he wears a gold tank top with black and gold suspenders and a gold chain around one of his left pocket, as well as another one around his neck. His glove is also fingerless. Littlepartyalt_coach_1.png|P1 Littlepartyalt_coach_2.png|P2 Littlepartyalt_coach_3.png|P3 Background Classic The background draws inspiration from . It has an theme with golden embellishments. Twenties Version The background has an Art Deco theme with gold embellishments. There is magenta lighting that flashes to the beat of the song. An emerald green square can be seen slowly rotating in the centre. The background also periodically rotates and the background color inverts and glitches in the chorus. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Quickly squat and put your cane behind your neck. Gold Move 2: Put your cane on the floor while leaning to the right. Littleparty gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 littleparty gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Littleparty gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Littleparty gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Twenties Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Twenties Version routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1/P3:' Put your hands in a rectangle shape and raise your finger, as if you were taking a photo of P2. *'P2:' Nod your head and hold your "hat". Gold Move 2: *'P1/P3:' Kneel and hit the floor. P1 hits the floor with his right hand, and P3 hits the floor with his left hand. *'P2:' Throw your arms out in 90° and shake your shoulders. Littlepartyalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Littlepartyalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Littlepartyalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Littlepartyalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *30-Minute Workout *Put a Lid on It *The 2010s Were Banging *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs A-E Twenties Version *Extreme *All Songs K-R Trivia General *'' '' marks Fergie s solo debut in the series. **This is her fourth song in the main series, including her involvement with The Black Eyed Peas. **This is the second song in the main series to feature Q-Tip, after Groove Is in the Heart, for which he was not credited. ***Thus, Q-Tip is tied for the record for the longest absence since the artist debut and their second game, with eight games. He shares this record with Panic! at the Disco. ***This is the third song by Q-Tip in the entire franchise, after Vivrant Thing ( ). **This is the second song in the series to feature GoonRock. *The following mistakes are present in the on-screen lyrics: **"All we got, c mon all we got" is misinterpreted as "All we c mon, all we got". **"Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi" is misinterpreted as "Hot tic-topic, paparazzi". **"If people get live underneath the moonlight" is misinterpreted as "If people get lost underneath the moonlight". **"Hold it while I take this flick" is misinterpreted as "Hold it while I take this pic". **"Islands, diamonds, trips around the world" is misinterpreted as "At least I miss trips around the world". **"Rockin the feathers, I m breezy" is misinterpreted as "Rockin the fellas, I m breezy". **"I m the bee s knees" is misinterpreted as "I m a beat mean". **"Papa that ain t gonna fly" is misinterpreted as "Probably ain t gonna fly". *The song is shortened by 21 seconds in-game. Classic *'' '' is the third routine in the series, after Ievan Polkka and This Is How We Do, that is not an alternate routine to include an object in the coach’s hand (in this case, a cane). **Including Evil Like Me ( ), this is the fourth routine with an item in the franchise. **This is the first routine where the object is seen in the pictograms. *The teaser for features the background of the routine and the silhouette of the dancer. *On the thumbnail for the gameplay teaser posted by US channel, the coach is flipped, resulting in his glove being on his left hand. **Also, on the thumbnail for the US preview of the song, the letter A and the words "(All We Got)" are missing from the title. *The background is inspired by the movie The Great Gatsby, the soundtrack of which the song featured in. *Even though the title begins with "A", the routine is placed in the middle of the menu on the Xbox 360 version of . **This happens due to the fact that the menu s order on Xbox 360 is based on the code names, and not on the song titles. As s code name is "LittleParty", it appears between I'm Still Standing and Mad Love. ***Because of this, the song is also placed at the beginning of the K-R section of . ***This got fixed later, and now the song is placed in the A-E section *A red version of the background was used in the "Just Dance Billboard!" notification in . Twenties Version *In the 7th-Gen version of , the routine is called "Mobster Version". *There are two pictograms that are made in style. **In one of them, P3’s left leg is a little cut out. *The album background is different than the one in the menu square. *The preview gameplay only features four players. *The dance was mistakenly placed in the "Extreme" playlist and at the beginning of the "All Songs K-R" playlist in . Gallery Game Files littleparty_cover_generic.png|''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)'' Littlepartyalt_cover_generic.png|''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)'' (Twenties Version) Littleparty_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Littlepartyalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Twenties Version) littleparty cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Tex1_64x64_m_52704e3765bc0fd4_14.png| album background (Twenties) Littleparty_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Littlepartyalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Twenties Version) Littleparty cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) LittleParty_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Littlepartyalt cover 1024.png| cover (Twenties Version) Littleparty ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Littlepartyalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Twenties Version) Littlepartyalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Twenties Version) Littlepartyalt p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar (Twenties Version) Littleparty pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) postcard_littleparty003.png|Postcard 1 postcard_littleparty003_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_littleparty004.png|Postcard 2 postcard_littleparty004_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) littlepartyalt jd2016 picto 1.png| -styled pictogram 1 (Twenties Version) littlepartyalt jd2016 picto 2.png| -styled pictogram 2/Pictogram error (Twenties Version) In-Game Screenshots Littleparty jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Classic, 8th-Gen) Littleparty jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Littleparty jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) littlepartyalt jd2019 menu.png|Twenties Version in the menu (8th-Gen) Littlepartyalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Twenties Version, 8th-Gen) Littlepartyalt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Twenties Version, 8th-Gen) Littleparty jd2019 menu 7thgen.png|'' '' in the menu (Classic, 7th-Gen) Littleparty jd2019 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) Littleparty jd2019 coachmenu 7thgen.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) littleparty jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu littleparty jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) littleparty jdnow score.png| score screen (Classic) Promotional Images Alittleparty teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmtPoD5BbMC/ Just-Dance-2019-212439.jpg|Promotional gameplay Ddudu littleparty jdnow notification.png| notification (along with DDU-DU DDU-DU) Behind the Scenes dd63a869488541.5b839cb9acce8.jpg|Concept art 1 4b7c9769488541.5b839e9c855f6.jpg|Concept art 2 42146f69488541.5b839cb7c17ca.jpg|Concept art 3 87a2bc69488541.5b839cb7c2c2b.jpg|Concept art 4 df1f4069488541.5b839cb7c3382.jpg|Concept art 5 a36c5369488541.5b839cb7c1e32.jpg|Concept art 6 48e05e69488541.5b839cb7c25f1.jpg|Concept art 7 3c243869488541.5b84ef17d5f54.jpg|Concept art 8 ce9f0069488541.5b84ef17d5b36.jpg|Concept art 9 5e15e169488541.5b839cb9ad7c1.jpg|Concept art 10 dc3f1669488541.5b839cb9ac1fc.jpg|Concept art 11 Others Alittleparty thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK–Classic) Littlepartyalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK–Twenties Version) Alittleparty thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US–Classic) Littlepartyalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US–Twenties Version) jdnow billboard notification.jpg|'' '' s background in the "Just Dance Billboard" notification in Videos Official Music Video Fergie - A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) ft. Q-Tip, GoonRock A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Gameplay Teaser (US) A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Twenties Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Twenties Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)" - Just Dance 2019 A Little Party Never Killed Nobody - Just Dance Now A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Alternate) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance 2019 A Little Party Never Killed Nobody NO GUI A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Twenties Version) - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by GoonRock Category:Songs by Q-Tip Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Miguel Flores Category:Alexandra Ponomaryova Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now